


12/12

by paintedsunsets



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedsunsets/pseuds/paintedsunsets
Summary: Drabble prompt: The Number 12





	12/12

Their first kiss lasted twelve seconds. It was Rhett who initiated it after years of conflicting feelings. Link was surprised at first but quickly reciprocated. That kiss happened on the twelfth day of December in 2012. It was not planned that way and they laughed at the coincidence. 

“We should make a pact,” Rhett said, stroking Link’s hair. “If GMM has a season 12, we kiss each other on the show. On December 12th. For twelve seconds.”

Link obliged, not knowing where they would be in five years. The pact was written and signed. 

 

***  
They have not forgotten this agreement.


End file.
